


Rosy Vulcan

by Saturn_river



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bottom Kirk, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Roses, Sexual Content, all over
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_river/pseuds/Saturn_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warn:This pic is written in Korean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosy Vulcan

짐은 의심스러운 눈으로 스팍의 테이블 위를 내려다봤다. 주인의 허락 없이 남의 방에 들어와 버린 것은 혼날 짓이었지만 짐은 그가 함장 권한을 남용하길 잘 했다고 생각했다. 덕분에 그는 굉장히 의심스럽고도, 확실한 현장을 포착할 수 있었기 때문이다.

"……."

짐은 그의 짧은 생도 시절과, 더 짧은 함장 시절의 기억을 모두 뒤져 벌컨이 꽃과 무슨 상관관계를 가지는지 생각해 보았다. 특히 장미, 그 중에서도 붉은 장미 꽃다발. 짐이 알기로 그것은 스팍의 테이블 위에 놓여 있을 일 없는 물건이었다. 스팍과 장미라니.

어떤 경우를 상정한다 한들 장미와 벌컨은 아무런 관계가 없다는 결론을 내린 후 짐의 표정은 더 이상해졌다. 애시당초 장미는 벌컨의 꽃이 아니라 지구에서 생육하는 생명체였기 때문에, 사실 어떻게든 의심하지 않으려는 짐의 노력은 아무 짝에도 쓸모없는 일이었다. 짐도 그 사실을 알고 있었다. 무시하려고 애썼을 뿐……. 아니, 농담이 아니라 스팍이 장미라고? 그렇게 어울리지 않는 조합이 우주를 통틀어 또 어디에 있단 말인가.

짐은 이제 그 향기로운 물건이 꼭 우주 핵폐기물처럼 보이기 시작했다. 손도 대기 싫다는 듯이 거기서 한 걸음 물러난 짐은 빠르게 스팍이 함선 내에서 장미꽃을 접할 경우의 수를 계산해 보았다. 오래 생각할 필요도 없이 두 가지가 나왔다. 지구의 식물이 지구의 사회적 프로토콜과 어떤 관계를 맺는지 알아보고자 하는 과학적 호기심과, 다른 하나는 어떤 외간 지구인에게 받아온 것. 첫 번째 수를 상정하자면 술루의 온실에 살아 있는 장미가 있고 또 선내 자료 라이브러리에 그러한 정보가 이미 충분히 있으므로 스팍이 직접 장미꽃을 가까이 둘 필요가 없었다. 스팍 스스로도 그런 쓸데없는 노동을 비논리적이라고 생각할 것이 분명했다. 그러니까 기각.

짐은 아주 잠깐 동안 그가 자신에게 선물하기 위해 그것을 가져다 두었을지도 모른다는 생각을 했다. 처음 그가 꽃다발을 발견한 순간 내 건가? 하고 생각하지 않은 것은 아니었다. 그러나 그는 곧바로 그 생각을 집어넣었다. 다시 말했지만, 그의 연인은 찔러도 피 한 방울 안 나올 벌컨이었다. 그들이 사내연애를 시작한 뒤로 지난 1년간 로맨스는커녕 건조한 업무용 대화만 그들 사이에 오갈 뿐이었다. 하다못해 스팍은 그에게 먼저 키스도 해 주지 않았다! 늘 관계를 주도하는 건 짐이었고 스팍은 밀고 당기기에서 늘 밀기만 담당해 왔다. 그런 주제에 어디서 장미꽃을 받아와? 나도 줘본 적 없는 장미꽃을! 짐의 마음 속 목소리가 점점 격해졌다.

결국 짐은 그것을 [외간 지구인에게서 받아 온 장미꽃]으로 정의할 수밖에 없었다. 그러고 싶지 않았기에 이런저런 가능성들을 모색하느라 명백한 결론에 도달하기까지는 짧지 않은 시간이 낭비되었다. 짐이 지난 시간 스팍과 함께한 자신의 로맨스가 얼마나 재미없었는지를 떠올리며 막 분노하기에 이르렀을 때 선실의 문이 열렸다. 짐은 얼굴을 찡그린 채로 문 쪽에 시선을 던졌다. 한 치 흐트러짐도 없는 푸른 색 유니폼은 스팍의 것이었다. 스팍이 뒷짐을 진 채 짐을 바라보고 있었다. 짐을 발견한 스팍이 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"함장님. 함교에서 행성의 대기권 진입 허가를 필요로 하고 있습니다. 제가 부득이 출입 기록을 조회해 보니 다름아닌 제 방에 계시더군요. 제가 도와드릴 일이 있습니까?"

짐은 팔짱을 끼고 스팍을 노려보았다.

"도와줄 일? 그래, 그런 것 같군, 미스터 스팍."

그의 목소리는 토라진 투가 역력했다.

"말씀하십시오, 함장님."

스팍은 약간 어리둥절한 것 같았다. 짐은 그것을 알아차릴 수 있었다. 평소 같았다면 그의 감정을 바로 캐치한 자신을 칭찬하며 감정을 자신에게 들키고 만 스팍을 마구 귀여워했겠지만 오늘은 그런 날이 아니었다. 거기다가, 그의 어리둥절함이 자신의 기분을 알아차려서가 아니라 단순히 '미스터 스팍'이라는 호칭 때문이라는 것을 알기에 더 짜증이 났다. 평소 짐은 스팍과 단둘이 있을 때에는 절대 그를 그렇게 부르지 않았다.

짐은 탁자 위에 아무렇게나 널브러진 '그 물건'을 척 가리켰다.

"이거 뭐야?"  
"……."

스팍은 그저 고개를 약간 옆으로 기울이며 짐을 응시할 뿐이었다. 짐은 그것을 보고 더욱 부아가 치밀었다. 당황하는 기색도 없이 저리 태연하다니.

"이 꽃다발 말이야, 스팍. 누가 준 거냐고."  
"상황의 설명이 비약적입니다. 구체화해 주십시오."  
"아씨, 그러니까 이 장미 꽃다발을 설마 네가 직접 구해 왔을 리는 없잖아! 지구인 선원한테서 받은 거 아니야?"

스팍은 대답이 없었다. 그는 여전히 뒷짐을 진 채로 그 자리에 서서 꽃다발을 한 번 보고, 다시 짐을 보았다. 그의 내려갔던 시선이 다시 짐의 눈을 바라보았을 때 짐은 거기서 아주 미약한 난처함을 본 것 같았다. '이건 내가 생각한 게 아닌데'라고 작은 억울함을 토로하는 듯한 표정이었다. 짐이 눈을 한 번 깜박이자 그 표정은 착각처럼 지워져 있었다. 스팍은 약간 뜸을 들이다가 입을 열었다.

"당신의 것입니다."

짐은 말문이 막혔다.

"당신과 내가 상호 애정을 전제로 하는 관계를 시작한지 1년이 지났고, 그간 우리의 관계가 여타 지구인들의 것과 다른 온도를 지녔다는 사실에 당신이 불만을 가지고 있다는 사실은 인지하고 있었습니다. 그래서 함선 내 라이브러리를 참조하니, 지구인들은 애정의 표시로 장미꽃다발을 선물한다 하더군요."

스팍은 거기까지 말하고 입을 다물었다. 짐은 가슴이 답답해져 오는 것을 느꼈다. 이 상황에서 짐은 뭐라고 대답해야 했을까? 오해했다, 미안하다, 고맙다, 그러나 그의 입술 바깥으로는 그에 대답할 단 한 마디도 튀어나오지 않았다.

"스팍……."

짐은 간신히 스팍의 이름을 불렀다.

"당신이 먼저 발견하는 것은 제 예상 밖에 있었던 일입니다. 저녁 교대 후 직접 건네려고 했습니다만, 저의 행위가 기분을 상하게 하지 않았다면 지금 그것을 가져가셔도 상관없겠지요. 어쨌든 지금은 업무 시간이니 함교로 복귀해 주십시오."

스팍은 아무 표정도 없는 얼굴로 자신의 방을 나갔다. 짐은 그를 따라나가지 못하고 멍청히 서 있었다. 

"……."

내가 잘못했어.

짐이 속으로 생각했다. 다른 건 전부 잘못이 아니라 우겨도 이번엔 짐이 잘못한 것이 맞았다. 스팍이, 그러니까 '그' 스팍이 제 마음을 헤아려서 저를 위해 준비한 것이었다. 그가 두 사람의 관계에서 만족하지 못한다는 것도 알고 있었고, 그래서 그를 위해 친히 자료 조사까지 해서는 일부러 구해 온 것이다. 망망대해 같은 우주 한복판에 떠 있는 엔터프라이즈 안에서 어떻게 저렇게까지 완벽한 모양새로 잘 만들어진 장미꽃다발을 구할 수 있었을까! (여기서 짐은 술루의 취미가 꽃꽂이라는 것과, 방금 전까지만 해도 자기가 그 물건을 우주 폐기물 취급했다는 사실은 까맣게 잊어버리고 있었다) 그런데 저는 그런 그의 수고는 깡그리 무시한 채 지레짐작만으로 그를 추궁하고 몰아세웠다.

"……."

짐은 손가락을 꼼지락거렸다. 그는 스팍이 지금 어떤 생각을 하고 있을지 알았다. 스팍은 겉보기엔 아무렇지 않은 것처럼 보여도, 속으로는 상처를 받는다. 짐만이 알고 있는 그의 속내였다. 말은 그리 했어도 나름대로 기대하고 있었을지도 모른다. 

어떻게 사과하지?

짐은 그렇게 생각하며 장미꽃잎에 손을 가져다 댔다. 붉은 꽃잎은 부드럽고 물기 없이도 촉촉하게 손가락에 와 닿았다. 짐은 그 감촉에 취해 계속 꽃잎을 만지작거리고 있었다. 너무 괴롭혔던 탓일까, 꽃잎 하나가 이파리에서부터 떨어져 나와 팔랑팔랑 떨어졌다. 꽃…… 꽃잎이……… 꽃잎…….

Rrrr-

그의 커뮤니케이터가 시끄럽게 울렸다. 짐은 퍼뜩 정신을 차렸다. 

"커크다."  
짐은 목소리가 떨리지 않도록 조심했다. [함장님!]

술루였다. 

[스팍 부함장님이 함교로 돌아오시라고 말씀 전해드렸다던데요? 무슨 문제라도 생겼습니까?]  
"아, 술루……."  
[서류 결재만 해 주시면 됩니다.]  
"알았어. 지금 가지."

기다리고 있겠습니다! 술루는 통신을 끊었다. 짐은 바닥에 떨어진 꽃잎을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.


End file.
